Do Not Cry, My Beloved Sweetheart
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Lucas and Madotsuki are finally married to each other now, and on one special night, the two finally decided that now was the right time to really show their love for each other. How did they show such a thing? They made love. Simple and to the point.


**[Disclaimer] I don't own the "Mother" series or the "Yume Nikki" series! All of the credit goes to the creators, understand?**

**[Author's Note] I came up with this short, little story because I am sad. What am I sad about? Well, I'm sad because so many women are lesbians, and seeing and hearing about it so much really takes a toll on a guy, you know? I'm one of those males that aren't interested in that lesbian stuff, so… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. If you hate it, then I'm sorry. I'm also very sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

_**(Do Not Cry, My Beloved Sweetheart)**_

It started out as a good and normal day for Lucas. Just a while ago, he was boxing another fierce opponent of his, but he was the one who was the winner in the end. His whole boxer career so far was going beyond great. His record was currently 97 wins and 0 losses. Everybody was calling Lucas the modern day Little Mac; Little Mac is a famed, underdog boxer who made his name big and made it to the top of the ranks. Lucas being called "the next Little Mac" actually made a lot of sense, considering the fact that Little Mac was essentially his trainer. Lucas was now on his way back to his apartment, planning on taking a shower before doing anything else, but little did he know that he was coming home to something very tragic.

The young, blonde boxer, presently at age 25, was finally married to his best friend and lover, Madotsuki; she is currently 24. They've only been married for a couple of weeks, so things were still a little bit awkward, but not that much because they've known each other ever since they were children, but in a way that was kind of the point. The two had quite a small wedding, and only a few friends that Lucas had showed up to the special occasion. Madotsuki never, ever liked going outside or being around people other than Lucas, and even as a grown woman she still is that exact same way. She wanted to always watch her husband's boxing matches, but because of the fact that she hated going outside and being around people, she couldn't actually be there to see him.

So instead, she would just watch him on the television that they had; the boxing matches were always on channel 2 for some reason. Lucas soon arrived at the apartment building, now trying to find the right key to open the door. He had such a great victory today, and he sure couldn't wait to see his wife's response to it. He would usually see her walking over to him with a smile on her face when he unlocked the door, but he didn't see that this time. Instead, he saw nothing. The man stood at the front door feeling puzzled, already thinking that something bad was going on. Before he knew it, he soon started to hear someone crying.

He recognized those cries, and who the heck else could it have been anyway. It was his wife, Madotsuki. She was the one who was sobbing. The situation at hand started to make Lucas panic, but he tried his best to stay as calm as he could. He quickly shut and locked the door, now sprinting off to see what his darling was crying about. He hurriedly made it inside of the bedroom and saw his wife sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands over her eyes as she cried ever so meekly. He ran over to her aid and got down on one knee, his right hand now placed on top of her shoulder. Lucas noticed that it seemed like she didn't even know that he was right there beside her, so he started to talk to her.

"Suki, what in the world is going on? What happened here?"

Hearing his voice, and also just now paying attention to the feel of his hand on her shoulder, instantly made her take her hands away from her eyes to look at him. He looked so worried about her, and he sounded like he was, too. In all honesty, he was definitely overly worried about her.

"Lucas? Is that really you?" whispered the woman, now wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Of course it's me," he softly answered back, the worried look on his face still present. He then stood up and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Oh, Lucas, it was horrible!" screamed his wife as she pulled him against her body, tightly hugging him. He felt her tears dampening his shirt, and the thing she just said made him feel even more concerned.

Lucas returned the embrace as he anxiously spoke out, "Madotsuki, please tell me what happened to you while I was gone. Nobody forced their way in here, right? Are you hurt? Did somebody hurt you?"

After seconds of sniffles and silence, he soon heard her whisper to him, "Those dreams… I had another one of those awful dreams that I always used to have back when I was a young child."

Hearing this truly took him by surprise. He didn't expect to ever hear about these appalling nightmares of hers ever again. They couldn't have returned, they just couldn't have, right? "No…" he breathed out, feeling so down about this whole depressing situation.

"Huh?"

Lucas then stopped hugging her, even though his arms were still around her waistline, and he said to her extremely sincerely, "Madotsuki, I don't know what kind of a dream you had, but I don't think that those dreadful nightmares came back to you. What you experienced was nothing more than an ordinary nightmare. And even if those dreams really are back, I promise you that I'll get rid of them again."

"But, the dreams ARE back! I remember that world and its demonic atmosphere! It had to be that realm!" Her voice was rapidly becoming unsteady. She was breaking down again, and Lucas really did not want to see Madotsuki behave like this anymore. He wanted her to always be happy, not upset.

"And I'm telling you that they are not back!"

"How can you say something like that when you weren't even there to witness it? I took a nap an hour before your boxing thing started, and soon as I drifted off to sleep… I was back in that dark, terrifying world again! So how can you really say this to me? Answer me!"

"Because I'm positively sure that God set you free from that stupid place!"

"… Lucas…" she tenderly whispered; her mouth slightly open as she gazed at him in wonderment.

Her husband started to hug her again as he spoke to her lovingly, "Suki, darling, we all have bad dreams from time to time, so don't get all worked up when it happens, alright? It had to be a nightmare that was comparable to that place, as all. The next time you go to sleep, I'm sure you'll have a nice dream."

She was about to hug him back, but she decided to relish the warm feel of his strong arms around her. Madotsuki knew he was right, but having bad dreams really wasn't her cup of tea. He always made her feel so safe. She wanted to always feel this way, and thanks to this courageous and wonderful man that she fell in love with, she could always feel this way. He started to softly rub her back, and that made her feel even more relaxed and at ease.

"Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you… Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Suki. Feeling better?"

"Yeah…"

He slightly pulled away from her and softly placed a kiss on her lips. She sure was smiling now, and he loved it, he loved it a whole lot. "Instead of having so many negative and bad memories, why not think about the good memories? I know it might be kind of hard for you since half of your life was miserable, but I'm sure that you have a few nice memories. If you really don't have any at all, then perhaps you should start now. Do things that you know will make you happy, okay? That sounds like a pretty good idea to me. That way, whenever a nightmare attacks you again, you can just think about those good memories in order to make you feel all better again."

"I like that idea," was her response, sounding much calmer now.

Lucas then stood up and looked down at her, that usual smile on his face. "You know what would do you some good right now, Suki?"

"No… What is it?"

"A nice, hot bath should do you some good. Here, I'll get the bath ready for you. As you soak up some happiness and drown out those sorrows, I'll have some fresh green tea waiting for you in the kitchen once you get done bathing. Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful," voiced the wife, her smile now bigger than before.

"Okay, I'm off then."

And with that, Lucas did exactly what he said he'd do. He set up her bath and had everything ready for her, such as her robe, bubble bath soap, fuzzy slippers and etc. He went in the kitchen soon afterwards and started to prepare her green tea. As he was doing that, Madotsuki started to take her bath. The steamy, warm water really did sooth her greatly. She was very glad that Lucas recommended taking a bath.

She never paid attention to just how comforting baths could be, but now she did, she did indeed. After a while, she was finished with her bath; Lucas took a shower about 30 minutes later.

She dried herself off, put on her bathrobe, went inside of the bedroom, put on some nice smelling lotion, and then got dressed by putting on her red pajamas. Madotsuki went inside of the kitchen and sat down on a chair next to her husband, now drinking the green tea that he made for her. After that, they spent the rest of their day spending time with each other. They watched TV, played a few videogames, and also ate dinner with each other; they ordered two large pepperoni pizzas.

Soon enough, it was night, and since they both were feeling kind of exhausted, they decided to get some shuteye. As the married couple made their way over to the bedroom, an idea came to one of them, an idea that seemed, and felt, like a great one. Lucas was wearing blue boxer shorts and a black tank top, and Madotsuki was still in her crimson pajamas. The blonde man sat down on the edge of the bed and stretched, yawning and scratching his chin afterwards.

"Man, I'm beat," he grumbled to himself. He looked over to his left and noticed his wife standing up only a few feet away from him. She looked kind of reluctant and tense about something. Lucas instantly knew that something was on her mind, and he wanted to know what that something was. "Is something wrong, Suki?"

It was quite dark in the room because no lights were on and the door was locked shut, but thankfully the moon was out tonight, its beaming rays shining through one lone window. Not only was the moon's rays bright, but so was Madotsuki's face at the moment. Her cheeks were glowing red, and seeing her like this kind of made Lucas feel nervous for some reason.

"Lucas?"

"Uh… uh, yes?" he replied as he looked deeply into her reddish-brown eyes.

The shy, brunette woman slightly put her head down as she stated, "I… I kind of had a surprise for you, but if you're too tired, then maybe-"

"Too tired to see a surprise? I think I'm awake enough to see it. Besides, how can I sleep knowing that you have a surprise for me? Aw, man. I feel pretty guilty because I don't have a present for you at the moment."

"Don't worry about that," she simply told him, still looking perturbed.

"Okay, but I promise to give you something back in return soon, alright?"

Madotsuki nodded as she continued to keep her head down. Lucas may have been feeling a little nervy himself, but he was also becoming a tad bit impatient. "So, what's the surprise?" he asked her.

She waited a few seconds before answering back, "I'll show you, but first you must… close your eyes."

His heart started to beat faster. Why was he feeling so nervous for anyway? He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. He just did. "C-close my eyes, you say?" She nodded yet again, which answered his question. After a short moment of awkward silence, he then said to her, "Okay, I'll close my eyes." He then put his hands over his eyes, his heart still racing in his chest. "Okay, they're closed now."

"Good. Keep them closed until I tell you to open them." Her voice was a mix between panicky and amorous, but it sounded so pleasing to his ears. His body quivered by just hearing the sound of her voice. Such power this magnificent woman had over this man, a man that is considered by many to be the toughest fighter alive. After about a minute later, he then heard her sweetly speak to him, "Okay, you can open up your eyes now, Lucas."

Soon as he opened his eyes, he looked down at her feet, and what he saw shocked him. The scarlet pajamas that she was wearing about a minute ago were now on the ground next to her. His eyes slowly began to travel upward, savoring every second that was ticking on by. He couldn't believe it. Now standing in front of him was his beautiful wife wearing only a pink, filigree brassiere and cerise colored, dainty looking, female undergarments. As if his heart wasn't beating fast enough, now he felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

He never saw her so… so exposed like this before. She truly is and always will be the most beautiful creature ever to exist in Lucas's eyes. He just couldn't stop looking at her. No wonder she was acting so nervous. He knew that this must have been pretty hard to do, but she was actually brave enough to make such a move. He knew something like this would have happened between them eventually, but of course, he just didn't know when exactly. It usually always happens on the wedding night, but their wedding night was spent being nervous and playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl all night long.

"Madotsuki… you're so beautiful," whispered the husband, sounding unconditionally lost in her beauty.

"Thanks." She now started to gradually make her way over to him, and soon enough she was literally standing right in front of the man. His mouth was wide open and he looked downright amazed at what he was looking at. It made her feel very flattered and oh, so very beautiful. She found Lucas just as attractive as he found her. Soon enough, the woman gently placed her hands on the man's face, now faintly smiling at him.

"Madotsuki…" he sighed, sounding baffled.

"My body is your surprise, and your body is mine. I thought about what you said to me earlier, Lucas. You know… the stuff you told me about thinking about good memories to feel better? Well… I already have a lot of good memories. Meeting you is one of them, and so are the times that we spent together during our childhood, and also getting married is a really good one. But I was thinking to myself… maybe now's the time that we create a memory that's beyond our wildest dreams. We should create a memory that is so wonderful that… it will force a smile upon our faces… even if we don't feel like smiling…"

"And how could we create such a thing?" he quietly asked her, now placing his hands on her hips, feeling just how perfectly curvaceous and voluptuous her body was. Her bare skin felt so amazing.

"By making me yours, Lucas… I want to make love with you." Her voice sounded just as soft, adoring and lenient as his did. "Please, show me how a real man loves his woman, Lucas. Show me all of your passion, the scorching, burning passion of desire that lies deep within yourself… and do not hold anything back from me…"

"Suki, I… I want to make love with you, too… Oh, so badly I do."

"Then do it, now… I love you."

"I love you, too. I love you so, so much, Madotsuki."

And after he said those beautiful words to her, he then grabbed her delicate hands, leaned down and rested his back against the malleable mattress, and then pulled his wife down on top of himself, the both of them now engaging in a lust filled kiss of deep emotion and love. That was the start of a very long night for the newlywed couple; it was also the very first time they made love to each other. That night was the night when they felt and experienced the most enchanting and most overwhelming feeling of contentment. They knew about stuff like that of course, but they weren't stupid about it.

Most people just did stuff like that to whoever they wanted whenever they wanted. But they were a lot different. One is a boy, one is a girl, they fell deeply in love over time, got married to each other, and then one night joined together as one, becoming one flesh. That is lovemaking at its finest, the right and pure way. Not only did they feel the most satisfying feeling of pleasure that night, but it also felt like the most romantic thing that they've ever done. There is no other woman who he'd share something like that with, and there is no other man who she'd share something like that with, either. Their love for each other was true, genuine, and faithful. They had a bond that most people in the world wished that they had. Lucas and Madotsuki were made for each other, and they wouldn't have it any other way, period.

As the sun was coming up, the two of them were now waking up. Lucas opened up his eyes first, seeing the sight of his beautiful wife lying down next to him. He had such a bright grin on his face. She was still sleeping at the moment. "She's so cute," he friskily whispered to himself. Lucas then lightly placed a kiss on her forehead. "Rise and shine," he laughed, now seeing her eyes slowly begin to open up afterwards.

Madotsuki quickly began to smile at him, her eyes half lidded as usual. She soon placed her hand on top of his bare, chiseled chest, massaging him very tenderly. "Good morning, Lucas," she hummed.

"Good morning, Madotsuki. So, did you sleep well?"

The brown haired woman nodded her head, and then quietly uttered, "I did. What about you?"

"I did, too," he answered back with a slight chuckle.

The married couple simply lied down next to each other, having several conversations for what seemed to be for a long amount of time. About an hour later, Madotsuki then said to her husband, "Lucas?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I had a really nice dream last night, just like you said that I would."

By looking at her smile, he knew that she wasn't joking; she never really joked around anyway. "Oh, you did? What did you dream about, Suki?"

She then grabbed one of his hands, a sneer still on her face. "I dreamed about last night."

Hearing her say that made Lucas's face turn bright red. "That's kind of strange, because I dreamt about what happened last night, too."

Now she was blushing. They both found it so sweet how they were dreaming about each other. "You did?" she asked, looking kind of surprised now.

"Yeah, I did, and it was incredible. But why dream about it if we can just relive it again?"

As they were staring at each other ever so perplexedly, they soon found themselves kissing each other, and that same magical experience that they shared together last night… they were about to share it all over again early this very morning.

**The End!**

**Okay, so that's the end of the story. I really love LucasxMadotsuki! Yeah, I know this story is pretty cheesy, so you don't have to tell me that. Writing cheesy is my style, so whatever. Anyway, thanks for reading, even if you hated it! God bless you, my friend(s)! ^_^.**


End file.
